Blonde Bombshell
by Seint
Summary: The Merchant opens a new Shooting Gallery course utilizing the RPG-7. Leon does alright, but when Ashley steps up to the plate, she proves herself to be very explosive. Takes place in Chapter 3-2. Oneshot. R&R please!


_**Blonde Bombshell**_

Disclaimer: Resident Evil 4 belongs to Capcom. 'Nuff said. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Leon S. Kennedy was on a mission. The badass zombie-slayer's goal of rescuing the President's daughter, Ashley Graham was met (or in progress, anyways). With Ashley finally secured and his nerves taken enough abuse, Leon was convinced that he needed to take the day off, and where better to relax than the inner sanctum of a castle.

Sitting in a plastic lawn chair, Leon sat in between Ashley and Luis, the trio sipping on some margaritas (complete with lemon stabbed into the lip of plastic cup). How did they acquire such luxury goods? Why the Merchant, of course! Besides providing Leon with various firearms and other items, the Merchant also carried "Special Deals", such as the black and white TV in front of them which only tuned in to a grand total of two channels: a Spanish-language news channel and re-runs of an old _telenova_ called _Las Costas de Valencia_, which Luis and Ashley seemed fixated on for the last three hours.

"Why is she hitting on Manuel? He's the one that killed Dacio!" Ashley exclaimed, as the raven-haired heroine of the soap opera, Nelida, began to seduce her neighbor.

"Maybe she knows, and she's trying to lower Manuel's guard so she can gather clues about Dacio's murder?"

"Ooooh, you might be right. That's like what Nelida did when her half-sister Marcella stole her inheritance!"

Leon just rolled his eyes in the most exaggerated way he possibly could.

"Say there stranger," The Merchant began. "I figured I'd let you and your partners try out a new _explosive_ firing course I developed…that is, if you feel up to it?"

"OMG! Dacio's actually alive!?" Luis and Ashley shouted in unison.

Leon turned to the Merchant. "I would love to blast stuff to kingdom come."

The Merchant cackled. "Follow me then."

Leon walked into the shooting gallery and the Merchant beckoned him to the counter.

"Look here stranger, this pretty little thing is an RPG-7," The Merchant ran his fingers down the grenade launcher. "Short from rocket-propelled grenade, this baby is a Russian-made terror—"

"I know," Leon interrupted. "I've shot one of these a couple times before."

"Excellent, saves me the time and oxygen of explaining!" The Merchant handed the launcher over to the special agent. "You've just got one shot each round to kill all the Ganados. Aim wisely, friend…"

Leon walked into the gallery and tapped the bell on the counter. He hoisted the launcher onto his shoulder and waited for the paper target to pop up.

BAAAAAAMMM!! He fired his shot right into the middle of the crowd of paper Ganados, blasting them to pieces.

Luis and Ashley peeped into the gallery. "What in holy hell was that, Leon?" Luis asked.

"Grenade launcher course," Leon said with a grin. "Want to try?"

Luis held up his hands. "I'm good amigo, gracias."

"Next round?" The Merchant asked.

"You know it." Leon grabbed another launcher from the rack in the room and waited.

The Ganados popped up, but this time Leon hesitated. He didn't think he'd be able to hit all of them because each group was divided between all four corners. Unable to figure out how to blast them all, he fired a shot into the central point, which got all but the ones in the point of the corners.

"Better luck next time," the Merchant wheezed. "Perhaps the young miss would like to have a shot?" he said to Ashley.

Leon snorted. "Don't bother. Ashley couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with one of these things."

Ashley gave Leon a leer. "Actually, I would love to try,"

"Ring the bell when you are ready to start, miss. Each launcher has only one shot."

"Hmmm… One shot…" Ashley paused.

Leon walked back near the door and said to Luis. "Let's hope she doesn't blow herself up."

Ashley grabbed two launchers and propped them up against the counter of the shooting gallery and ran back to the rack to get another two.

"You can't do that." Leon said matter-of-factly.

"I beg to differ my friend, I never said you could use only one launcher." the Merchant chimed in.

Ashley grinned. She rang the bell and quickly swung two grenade launchers up on each of her shoulders. As the targets popped up she fired at the two closest corner groups. She let the empty launchers fall behind her as she grabbed the other two and fired them at the farther ones.

"Ah Dios mio…" Luis said, wide-eyed at Ashley's overkill.

"Ah shit!" Leon said, wide-eyed at the explosive owning he had just received.

"Excellent grenadier technique, miss!" the Merchant cheered. "You've just earned the limited-edition, one of a kind _Las Costas de Valencia_ bottle cap collection!"

"Yay!" Ashley and Luis both shouted.

Ashley walked over to Leon. "So, do you think I could have my own RPG-7 now?"

Leon eyed her suspiciously. "How about you just let me stick with the grenade launchers and I'll let you buy a pistol, okay?"

Before he had even finished his sentence, Ashley was over at the Merchant, checking out all the handguns he had for sale.

"Ooooh, I like the pink one."

"Look here miss, this is an exclusive handgun chambered to the 22. LR round. The recoil is minuscule and it has the same punch as a shotgun, only 40,000G! And for only 5000G more, I can equip you with 500 rounds for your Ganado-shooting pleasure!"

Ashley turned and gave Leon a doeful look. "Can I?"

_Damn, I'm a sucker for women. _Leon reluctantly gave her the funds.


End file.
